


so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I am so soft all the time rip, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, lol SHOCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seokmin tries to kiss seungkwan</p>
            </blockquote>





	so baby i'm alright, with just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> imagine your otp having their first kiss.

1\. The first time Seokmin tried to kiss Seungkwan. He stayed behind in the practice room till all 11 members left so he could make his move. But Soonyoung returned cause "I forgot I need Seungkwan's help with the vocal arrangement."

2\. Second time, Seokmin happily helped Seungkwan practice his lines for Sukira. Their bodies were close, Seokmin's head was in the crook of Seungkwan's neck. But Ryeowook walked in, causing Seokmin to fall off of the couch. 

3\. Seokmin was near to giving up cause he couldn't get his point across. On a surprise trip to Jeju for a show, Seungkwan and Seokmin were assigned to share a room. They cuddled underneath the blankets but Seungkwan was asleep before he could gain the courage. 

4\. After winning another rookie award, Seungkwan pulled Seokmin away from the members. He pulls him in by his collar and kisses him hard. "Good job, hyung. That's my gift to you." And Seokmin has never blushed that hard before.


End file.
